


Yukimura, The Ninja General

by kikanawj



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Date's POV, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 05:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11396208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikanawj/pseuds/kikanawj
Summary: I forget sometimes. That he’s not a child. His innocent face and too polite words always throw me for a loop. He’s excitable like a puppy and too hopeful for these turbulent times.But I am reminded, in horrible moments, that he’s probably killed just as many men as I have.Maybe more.





	Yukimura, The Ninja General

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble about how Date learns to see the side of Yukimura he usually only shows his ninja. Rating is for blood and fantasy violence. None of it is too graphic or over present.

I forget sometimes. That he’s not a child. His innocent face and too polite words always throw me for a loop. He’s excitable like a puppy and too hopeful for these turbulent times.

But I am reminded, in horrible moments, that he’s probably killed just as many men as I have.

Maybe more.

.

.

.

 

He’s already behind me by the time I notice something’s wrong. Warm blood splashes across my face as I turn to see the attacker. He’s got them skewered on one of his spears, his hand choking up on the weapon to wield it in such close combat.

“Who do you work for?” He asks the soon-to-be corpse as the blood keeps gushing.

The assassin gives no response, just coughs up more blood and falls limply against him.

“Masamune-san,” Kojuurou’s face is forcibly blank.

Yukimura wastes no time yanking the body off of his spear. He calmly begins to strip them, meticulously searching through their clothes.

“Ah, a fuma,” Yukimura declares as he retrieves a mark from the pocket of the dead man, “Still doesn’t tell us who he was working for.”

“The hell, Yukimura?” I smirk to hide a grimace, “You only chatty when you’re fighting me?”

“Of course not, Lord Masamune,” Yukimura stands and his posture is relaxed, “I have exchanged many an invigorating word with countless honorable foes.”

I exchange a look with Kojuurou and then look pointedly at the body.

“Oh! I apologize,” He steps to the side, “Did you also want to inspect him? It was presumptuous of me to do so as I do believe you were the intended target.”

“Don’t worry about it,” I shrug and he smiles like he isn’t soaked in still warm blood, “Now, what was that you were saying about the Tiger’s proposal?”

.

.

.

 

“Again!”

He’s out in the courtyard, the sunlight streaming down through the gaps in the leaves of the Estate’s garden. Kai isn’t Oshu, but it’s certainly beautiful in its own way. I headed out, thinking I would get to drop in on him practicing with Old-man Takada. But I’m mistaken.

He’s not in his usual dress. He’s sans his armor and boots. His hair’s tied up in a tight bun, and his forehead is bare. He’s not even wearing his jacket. Just simple pants and the six gold coins hanging heavily from his neck.

He’s surrounded by children, both boys and girls, all in fitted black suits. The oldest is maybe 12.

They each take turns trying to attack him. Some try with just their bare hands, others pull small knives from thin air. Yukimura faces each of them, and ruthlessly beats them down. He kicks one young girl clear across the courtyard. She lands heavily on her back, the wind is knocked out of her harshly.

Yukimura holds up a hand, staying the next child, and keeps his eyes on the downed girl.

“Again!” He calls over to her.

She struggles to her feet, panting and wincing. Yukimura waits until she’s standing and then rushes her. He’s brutally quick as he knocks her stance apart and drives her back to the ground.

“What did you do wrong?” He asks her calmly.

“Did-didn’t move fast enough,” She pants up at him, “Landed wrong.”

He nods and picks her up. He flashes a quick symbol with his hand and the rest of the kids instantly surround him.

“How long has Lord Masamune been in the courtyard?” He asks the one farthest to his right.

“75 seconds!” One boy responds.

Yukimura nods, “What color is the string on the back of his eye patch?” He asks the next kid to the left.

“Dark blue and shiny,” The girl answers.

He nods again, and continues down the line, “How many different chords are woven into the strap on his right sandal?”

“Three.”

“How long is his left forefinger’s nail?”

“Three quarters of an inch past the cuticle.”

I look down and notice the kid’s right.

“How many times did he blink in the first twenty seconds he was here?”

“Uh- 6 times.”

Yukimura strikes the kid across the top of his head.

“Don’t hesitate. Don’t lie. Bad information is worse than none.”

“Hai!” The boy bows his head.

Yukimura nods and moves to the next kid, “How long has Sasuke been here?”

“I don’t see him, Yukimura-san,” The little boy squeaks.

Yukimura moves to the next kid, “How long?”

“I don’t know, Yukimura-san.”

“Sasuke!” Yukimura calls out. The ninja leaps down out of one of the far trees.

“’was there before you all even started,” Sasuke grins at the children, “Naori, you’re getting better at those short jabs. Keira, keep your ankles angled in more and you won’t fall as much.”

“Hai, Sasuke-san!” The children bow.

“Alright, how about a mission?” Sasuke leans in and the children crowd around him. Yukimura detaches himself from the group and heads over towards me, the girl still in his arms.

“Good morning, My Lord,” He greets me warmly, the innocent smile gracing his face once again, “I hope you slept well.”

I nod, “I’ve crashed in worse pads. Who’s this?”

“Mai, My Lord,” The little girl bows her head, “Of the Sanada ninja corps.”

“Nice ta meet’cha,” I flash her a toothy grin and her lips don’t even attempt to return it.

“Was there something you needed?” Yukimura asks me, ever eager to be of use.

“Nah, was hoping to get some sparing in before breakfast, but if you’re busy-”

“Not at all, Masamune-san,” Yukimura shakes his head vigorously, “In fact, why don’t you join us for some unarmed practice?”

“Punching kids ain’t my style,” I say, “Even if they are little ninjas.”

“I would be happy to be your opponent,” Yukimura grins, fire behind his eyes.

The stupid cub takes me down so easily I can’t help but laugh. We both end up getting lost in the sparing until Kojuurou interrupts hours later.

“I was never any good without a sword in my hand, huh, Kojuurou?” I grin as we eat.

“Not good enough to rival a ninja, Masamune-san,” Kojuurou nods.

I smirk as I watch Yukimura spar with Sasuke. He actually lands a few hits before getting creamed.

“I guess not.”

.

.

.

 

“Just how many of you are we hosting, Sanada Yukimura?” I shout across the courtyard. It’s the first time he’s come to Oshu without the Old-man or the cocky ninja in tow.

“Greetings, Lord Masamune, Master Katakura,” Yukimura calls out in return, “And it is just myself and 10 of my retainers who will be humbly accepting your hospitality.”

I raise an eyebrow, “Running low on horses in the Takeda cavalry?”

“What? Oh, no, nothing that preposterous,” Yukimura chuckles as he dismounts, “My ninjas need to learn about horses, and how the cavalry moves and behaves. There’s no better way that riding horseback themselves.”

The riders each dismount and the ninjas who were sharing their horses each bow to Yukimura, before jumping away and vanishing into the surrounding gardens and grounds.

“What a friendly bunch,” I sneer.

 

“What’s the matter, Yukimura? Someone pissed in your sake?”

He doesn’t even bother to look affronted. Just calmly turns and addresses me.

“Lord Masamune, I beg your pardon, I was attending to my retainers.”

“Something wrong?”

“Nothing that cannot be remedied with time,” He stands and crosses the room to me, “It appears a practice spar got out of hand. I humbly ask your leave to house the injured party in my rooms for the duration of my stay.”

I give him a look, “It’s no skin off my nose. What happened?”

“A dislocated knee, apparently.”

I grimace, “I can have some of my docs look them over.”

Yukimura bows his head, “That would be greatly appreciated. Thank you.”

“No problem. Gotta show off the ol’ Oshu hospitality, right?”

Unfortunately, for the remainder of his stay every moment free of the trade discussions found him back in his rooms, tending to his retainer.

“Oi, Kojuurou, want’d’ya think? Have I lost my rival to an invalid?”

Kojuurou gave me a look, “Of course not, Masamune-san. Surely you’ve noticed by now how…different Sanada is when it comes to his ninja.”

“Of course, one second he’s beating the shit out of them, the next he’s playing nursemaid,” I roll my eye, “It’s hard to miss.”

“It is certainly a….unique way to go about it,” Kojuurou nods, “Yet one could say them same about you and how we reclaimed Oshu. In this day and age, I cannot think of a ninja clan that could truly be named their rival. And their love for him is unwavering.”

I nod as I concede his point.

.

.

.

 

“They are all I have left of the Sanada.”

I feel the air rush out of my lungs like I’ve been punched. I had never even thought about that.

“When My Lord Takeda took me in as his vassal, I was very humbled. Growing up by his side was more than I could ever hope for,” Yukimura gushes, “And yet it did not keep me from missing my own clan, and the people I was born to.”

Yukimura sighs and looks up at the stars twinkling in the sky above us.

“I am proud to be the young tiger cub of Kai, vassal to his Lordship,” He smiles sadly, “It saddens me as well, that such a fate came at the expense of being a member of the Sanada ninja clan.”

“It makes me happy to think of how these turbulent times are coming to a close,” He smiles, and it’s like the sun has risen early, “I look forward to tending Kai in peace.”

.

.

.

 

He’s got scars all up and down his legs. Huge twisting things that scream out a tale of agony. He doesn’t even flinch as I run my hands over them.

“You didn’t get these from a fight,” I state, watching his face for confirmation.

“No, I did not,” He admits, and it’s like he’s become less for it. His head bows, and his shoulders hunch.

“How?” I press, hands stilling on his hips.

“The attack on the Sanada Estate,” He says in a hollow voice, “The same attack and fire that claimed my family. It was only thanks to Sasuke and my Lordship’s healers that I survived.”

I imagine it. A young Yukimura, so small he wouldn’t even be half his current height, lost in a giant blaze. Fighting through such awful burns only to wake and find himself alone. A little boy who would someday hang six coins from his neck as proof he knew what a life was worth.

I reach up and undo the ties of my eye patch. He watches me intently as I pull the leather away and brush my hair back.

“Also not from a fight,” I tell him, “Small pox. When I was a kid. The docs thought I would lose both eyes and then die. Even then I didn’t go down easy.”

Yukimura nods and reaches slowly for my face. I hold still and let him. He doesn’t touch the empty socket, or any of the scars from the boils. He just brushes my hair back more, so that he can see it.

“And thus the one-eyed dragon was born,” He smiles.

I brush my knuckles over his thighs, “And thus the young cub was born.”

 

As I lie awake later, I find myself thinking of that snarky green-clad ninja. How he can’t be very much older than Yukimura. How he’d had to have been a just a kid, too. Running back into a raging inferno and dragging out his half-charred young lord. Getting to watch him grow up, not as just his lord anymore, but a vassal for all of Kai.

“Yeesh,” I mumble to myself, “When did I start caring about that jack-ass?”

But I don’t need Kojuurou there to remind me that I’ve always cared about my men. That I want to know their stories.

And as Yukimura pulls me into a tighter embrace, strong even while completely asleep, I allow myself to admit that he’s one of them now. One of the ones that I call mine.

And with him come all his ninja.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
